


The Ownership of Names

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Bars, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Names, Royalty, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The club was nearly finished, but it still didn’t have a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ownership of Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthCat/gifts).



The club was nearly finished, but it still didn’t have a name. Titania and Gabriela sat at the bar – not stocked yet, but polished to a shine. “He wouldn’t let me name it The Princess-Imperial,” Titania pouted. “’Disrespectful to the institution,’ bah! He does things that are disrespectful to the fucking institution every day.”

Gabby nodded in sympathy with her friend. “What about naming it after yourself? They don’t own your name.”

“You’d be surprised,” Titania sighed, “what Dad thinks he can own. He gave it to me, he can take it away. But maybe if it wasn’t _his_ name…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
